


Forgiveness

by rainbowpotato12



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda cried as I wrote this dkjfnkd, Other, honestly lilith needs a hug, luz is here to save the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpotato12/pseuds/rainbowpotato12
Summary: Lilith explains to Luz why she cursed her sister.Warning: This story contains manipulation and child abuse, if this stuff makes you uneasy or triggers you, do not read this or proceed with caution.
Relationships: Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is very different from the actual show, but what if the parents of Eda and Lilith forced Lilith to curse her own sister?
> 
> But anyways yeah I apologize if Luz and Lilith seem too OOC. I tried, and honestly I was starting to cry as I wrote this story haha-

Ever since Luz, King, Lilith, and Eda returned to the Owl House, Eda was willing to give Lilith another chance to make amends. After all, the past was in the past. Right?

Lilith was offered a spare room; she didn’t feel as if she _actually_ deserved it.

She didn’t deserve to stay in the Owl House after what she did, but her younger sister, who always had a good heart, didn’t want her living in the streets. It just sounded plain **cruel.**

Who knows what the citizens of the Boiling Isles would do to Lilith if they saw her living in the streets?

The former leader was willing to try and make things right, but no matter how much she tried, the atmosphere in the Owl House was always awkward or tense.

That is, until one day…

Luz began to notice just how sad or upset Lilith felt during her stay in the Owl House.

The human did remember that Lilith admitted to cursing her own sister, but she never really explained why. That was probably because there was no time to explain, it will all be clarified later.

Nevertheless, it was true that Luz still felt uncomfortable whenever Lilith was in the same room with her. Who wouldn’t be? Lilith did almost try to kill her.

And if it wasn’t for Eda, she would most likely be dead.

Luz wanted to know why Lilith committed such a horrendous act, she didn’t want to assume that Lilith did it for no reason.

No, there had to be a reason right…?

Whatever it was, Luz was determined to try and at least hear what Lilith had to say for herself.

So that was why Luz decided to invite Lilith over to her room, she figured that Lilith needed some privacy. It seemed that the older witch felt uncomfortable talking to the other residents of the Owl House… yet.

Luz was busy drawing her favorite character, Azura, when she heard a timid knock that was coming from the door.

_That must be Lilith._

“Come in!” Luz was sitting on her sleeping bag, her knuckles were clenched tight, she had no idea why, but she was already feeling nervous.

She was finally ready to know what really happened between Eda and Lilith.

It was Lilith, she was wearing a Bad Girl Coven shirt Eda had gave her, along with a long, dark blue skirt. Her raven-silver hair was tied back in a messy bun.

“Hello Luz, what did you call me for?”

Luz’s expression turned serious, “I want to talk. Back at the castle, you said that you cursed Eda. Why would you do that?”

Lilith flinched at the question; it was still a heavy topic to talk about. But she knew that the human wanted to know, after all, she did not give an answer as to why she would even do that.

She sighed, she looked absolutely devastated.

“I never wanted to curse Edalyn, in fact, I was forced to.”

This surprised Luz, her first assumption was that Lilith cursed Eda because she was jealous of her abilities.

“Do you mind if I sit down? This is going to be a lot, so please bear with me.”

Luz shakily nodded, “Y-Yeah… of course, continue please.”

Lilith gently sat down on the floor, her nails digging into her skirt as she let out a long exhale.

It was time.

She would no longer hide. She had to tell the truth.

“Me and Edalyn, used to be the best of friends, we would do everything together. But as we grew up, no matter what, Edalyn worked twice as harder than me. She was much more powerful and even once claimed that she was the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles.”

Lilith closed her eyes; she felt her heartbeat at a rapid rate. Oh, how she wished she could take it all back now, if only she was brave…

“I was impressed, so I tried to work harder and reach the same level as her, but something happened.”

Luz tilted her head with confusion, “What happened?”

Lilith grimaced, “It all started one night…”

* * *

_Lilith was busy practicing on her skills, she was excited yet nervous for tomorrow, it was always her dream to join the Emperor’s Coven, and it might happen tomorrow._

_She just couldn’t wait to see all of her classmates watching with shock when they realize that Lilith will join the Emperor’s Coven, and at such a young age._

_Her younger sister, Edalyn, was already asleep for the big day tomorrow._

_As she tried to continue practicing, her concentration broke when she heard her parents arguing again._

_Usually Lilith would mind her own business and would once again try to refocus on her magic._

_But this time, it sounded serious that Lilith couldn’t help but eavesdrop in the conversation, she quietly opened her door and hesitantly walked to where the source of the arguing was._

_“We need to do something with our children, Lilith is our eldest child, yet she is weak, she is nothing. Edalyn however is the youngest, but she is far more advanced with her magical abilities.” Said Mr. Clawthorne, he visibly looked disappointed._

_Lilith silently gasped, she felt her heart beginning to crack as she heard the awful things her parents were saying._

_She worked so hard to where she was now, and to hear her parents say that she was nothing, hurt her immensely._

_The young girl covered her mouth with her shaking hands, tears were threatening to spill at any moment._

****

**_Why would they think of me like that? Am I nothing to them? Why do they hate me so much?_ **

_Lilith then saw her mother, who was crossing her arms with a look of anger in her face._

_“We need to do something about this, tomorrow one of our children will join the Emperor’s Coven. Edalyn would most likely win, we cannot let that happen.”_

_Mr. Clawthorne placed a hand on his wife’s cheek, his expression seemed blank or cold, which unnerved Lilith._

_“Don’t fret dear, we will find a potion or something to weaken Edalyn so our eldest daughter may win.”_

_Lilith heard enough, she had to go wake up Edalyn and tell her about this! Maybe she can have enough time to save her._

_As the young witch tried to leave, her entire body froze when she heard the floor let out a creak thanks to her footsteps._

_“Lilith? What are you doing here?” Demanded Mr. Clawthorne, if looks could kill, the entire house would most likely burn in flames._

_Lilith was visibly shaking at this point, she refused telling her parents the truth, she had to come up with a lie fast. She feared what will happen if they found out that their child was eavesdropping their conversation._

_“I’m sorry Father, I was going to get some water, I-I was taking a break from studying my magic.”_

_Feeling pleased with the response, Mr. Clawthorne had a neutral look on his face._

_“I see, actually, me and your mother have a favor for you.”_

**_What? I thought he was going to let me go!_ **

_“…What is it?”_

_Mrs. Clawthorne stood by her husband’s side; she was staring at Lilith as if she was some kind of garbage._

_“Tonight, I want you to go and find a potion to weaken your sister for tomorrow.”_

_Looking appalled, Lilith shook her head. “No! I won’t do it, s-she’s my sister.”_

_She went pale when she noticed how angry her parents were when she refused to comply. Her father gripped her wrist, it didn’t hurt, but the pressure was beginning to increase. The next day, Lilith was most certain she will have a terrible bruise._

_“We are your parents, and you will do exactly as we say. This behavior is not allowed in our house.”_

_Lilith still shook her head, she gritted her teeth in pain, “But this is wrong! I-I would never hurt Edalyn.”_

_Mr. Clawthorne let go of her wrist, thinking she could finally escape, Lilith tried to make a run for it._

_But that moment was over when she felt her mother cup her cheek, however there was no love behind it. She was beginning to feel her sharp nails pierce her skin, but it wasn’t enough for blood to pour out._

_Lilith nor Edalyn never experienced love from their parents. They were usually cold and expected the best of the best. No matter what they did, they were never impressed._

_Lilith could see her mother giving her a blank smile._

_“As Emperor Belos always says, to be great you have to make sacrifices. Let me ask you this dear, you do want to join the Emperor’s Coven, right?”_

_Lilith gave a hesitant nod, “Y-Yes, it’s been my dream.”_

_She quickly tried her best to look intimidating, “But weakening my sister is something I won’t do! That’s cheating!”_

_Mrs. Clawthorne looked disappointed, which was beginning to unsettle the young girl, was it just her or was the room starting to get cold?_

_“You’re the oldest, you’re supposed to be stronger than Edalyn you pathetic brat. Edalyn’s magical abilities are much more powerful and developed.”_

_Lilith slapped her mother’s hand away; she was growing furious. It disgusted her that her parents would go great lengths to force their own daughter weaken her younger sister. She tried to ignore the insult her mother gave her._

_“If you don’t find a potion for Edalyn…”_

_Mr. Clawthorne opened his palm, there revealed a fireball, “We will hurt her badly, and you wouldn’t like that, right?”_

_Lilith shook her head, tears were beginning to spill, “…No…”_

_“Then it’s settled, you must go to the night market and find a spell to weaken Edalyn. Do not disappoint us, is that clear?”_

_Lilith no longer had the heart to look at her parents, instead she glanced at the floor. Her knuckles were clenched, she let out a few hiccups._

**_Edalyn, forgive me… I am so sorry…_ **

_“…Yes, father.”_

_“Good, now go get a cloak so no one suspects you.”_

* * *

“…And that’s how it happened.”

Lilith refused to look at Luz, instead she buried herself in her hands, it took a lot of courage for her to finally give an explanation.

Luz looked surprised, “Wow… I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

The older witch slowly uncovered her face, tears were threatening to spill at any moment, “After I cursed my sister, the next day we were going to duel. But Edalyn refused to fight me, and as she walked away… she turned into an owl demon. She ran away after that.”

Luz, feeling empathy for the former leader, scooched closer to Lilith.

“I had no idea, I thought you were just jealous.”

Lilith shook her head, “Of course not, I had to admit I was a bit jealous of her powers but that would be cruel for me to even do that.”

Luz suddenly looked furious, “Wow, your parents are a bunch of jerks. Are they still here?”

Lilith looked off to the distance, she sighed, “I don’t know Luz, but I never want to see them again. They never loved us; they always saw us as an item.”

The young human stared at the floor for a moment, before she did something that surprised Lilith.

Carefully, Luz wrapped her arms around Lilith, bringing her closer to a hug.

“What are you doing?” Luz noticed that Lilith didn’t pull away instantly, instead she seemed to slightly relax.

“It’s called a hug; it makes you feel a little better!”

The older witch sighed, “It feels nice, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, you know you remind me of Amity!” Luz slowly released the hug, not wanting to make Lilith uncomfortable.

“Really? What makes you say that?” Asked Lilith, not sure why Luz was comparing her to her protegee.

Luz let out an awkward chuckle.

“Well, when I first met her, she was really mean, and I didn’t understand why. No matter what I did, she was always acting like a bully. But one day, me and Amity entered Willow’s mind to fix her memories, turns out that Amity and Willow used to be best friends… but Amity’s parents no longer wanted Amity to talk to Willow, instead they forced her to be friends with witches that matched her ‘social status’.”

Lilith seemed appalled, “Wow, she is just like me.”

Luz nodded with agreement, “Yeah, I don’t like her parents either. They seem terrible.”

For the first time in a while, Lilith began to laugh.

“You’re not wrong Luz, back when I was in Hexside, Amity’s parents were always acting like a bunch of spoiled rich brats. Edalyn used to prank them all the time.”

Luz let out a chuckle, “Serves them right, hey, you’re going to be okay right?”

Lilith shrugged, “I’m not sure, it feels kind of great to talk about your problems with someone, you know what I mean?”

The young human nodded; she had a happy smile on her face. “Of course! I totally get it.”

Lilith frowned, “Luz, I want to apologize and say how terribly sorry I am for attempting to kill you… and hurting the people I love. I was wrong, you are family, even if you’re not related by blood.”

She took a deep breath.

“I know that you have every right not to trust me, I swear I am going to make things right. I would no longer hide in the shadows, I’m not a coward anymore…”

A heavy silence drifted in the room, until Luz finally spoke up.

“Thank you.”

Lilith was immediately alarmed, “What? For what?”

Luz gave no hesitation to embrace Lilith, her face tucked in the crook of her neck, “Thank you for apologizing, and thank you for saying that I also belong… that I’m family.”

Lilith felt her heart shatter once again, how can Luz be so kind? After what she did, she still decided to give her another chance. She felt remorse for calling her human as if she was some kind of animal, and for the way she treated her.

Maybe there was enough time left? To be better? To make a change.

Lilith awkwardly returned the hug; she was still skeptical how this worked since she never received this kind of affection when she was a child.

“Of course, Luz, I meant every single word.”

Luz pulled away from the hug, “Wait, if I’m family… would that make me your niece?”

_A niece? You know, that doesn’t sound so bad…_

“…Yes, so that would mean I’m now your aunt.”

Luz let out a high-pitched squeal, she stood up and went to go grab her bag.

“Oh my god yes! This is great! We could do so many things together!”

The young girl wasted no time and quickly left her room, “Come on Aunt Lilith! I’m going to tell you everything you need to know about fanfictions!”

Lilith rolled her eyes, she had a soft smile on her face, “Coming!”

Maybe this was okay, it will take a while for Lilith to repair the relationships and bonds she has broken, but she felt relieved that at least one person understood the hell she went through.

_Thank you, Luz, thank you so much for giving me another chance._


End file.
